YuGiOh Z Generation
by Lyncster
Summary: A couple of years after Jaeden attended Duel Academy a young boy named Jake joins the school for whole new year. He makes friends, rivals and has a great adventure on duel academy island.


Yu-gi-oh Z Generation

This is my first yu gi oh fanfic so please tell me what you think. I do not own Yu-gi-oh gx or any of the other series. I only own my Oc's and their custom cards.

Chapter One: A new start

A fifteen year old boy named Jake Smith was peacefully sleeping when he eventually fell off his bed and fell flat on his face. Once awake he got up and looked at his bedside clock. The time was 9:40 am. Jake looked around frantically. He then began to shout to himself. "Oh man. I'm gonna be totally late." After quickly having a shower Jake put on a pair of blue jeans and a black jacket over a white t shirt. Jake put his duel disk in his back pack and put his deck in his deck holder which was attached to his belt.

Jake ran downstairs to see his mother washing dishes and his little brother eating toast. "Hi mum. Hey loser. Why didn't you guys wake me up. You know this is my big day."

Jakes little brother, Jim, laughed at Jake. "Ha you woke up late and it's your own fault."

Jakes mother then spoke up. "Your brothers right Jake. You really should learn to wake up earlier. Or at least set an alarm or something. Jakes mother then gave Jake a piece of toast. "Now hurry before its too late."

Jake began to eat the toast and ran off. "See ya later guys." Whilst running Jake finished his toast and began to fix his medium length black hair, with a blue strip down to his shoulder on each side. He eventually arrived at a big stadium with various duel fields. There was a man in a black suit like uniform standing near the entrance. "You must be here for duel academy." Jake nodded his head. The man guided Jake to a smaller room with desks and chairs. "You must first take the exam." Said the man in the uniform. Jake stared at him and was then pushed towards a seat next to a a boy also taking the test, who had light brown messy hair. Jake sat down and picked up the test paper that was laid out.

The boy next to him looked up at him. "Hey dude. I'm Joe. Its totally lame that we've got to take this test." Whispered the boy.

"Yeah I guess so. I'm Jake. Well it seems if we want to get to duel academy we gotta do this." Jake sighed and started the test. After Jake finished his test he was called to duel field 5. Jake hurried over to the duel field he was called to and took his duel disk and his deck out His opponent stared at him. "Get ready kid. Your going down."

Jake smiled and laughed at his opponent. He shuffled his deck and placed it in the duel disk. "Whatever man. Your the one who's going down. Lets duel." Jake: 4000 Instructor: 4000 As the duel began Jake drew six cards. "Okay. I'll start things off." Jake stared at his hand for a while. He then picked up a card and placed it on the duel disk. "I'll start off by summoning my Big Shield Gardna in defence mode." [100ATK/2600DEF] The warrior holding the extremely large shield appeared on the field. "Next I play a face down and end my turn." Jakes opponent drew one card and straight away summoned a monster. "I summon Mataza the zapper in attack mode. [1300ATK/800DEF] Sure your Gardna may have high defence but his ability will switch him to attack mode. And my Mataza can attack twice so get ready. Mataza the Zapper attack." As the warrior struck it's sword at big shield gardna Jake revealed his face down.

"How do you like that. My face down was Destruction Punch. You see when you attack a defence position monster of mine who has defence higher than your monsters attack then your monster is destroyed." Big shield Gardna got up and stood in a offensive position and punched Mataza the Zapper which destroyed him. The duel instructor nodded his head. "Okay kid. Well i end my turn with a face down."

Jake: 4000

Instructor: 2700

Jake drew one card. He switched his Gardna to defence mode then summoned a monster. "I summon Twister Warrior in attack mode. [1600ATK/1200DEF] Now attack his life points directly." Just as the warrior with a blade which looked like a twister, the instructor activated his face down. "I activate my face down wabaku. "My wabaku reduces my damage to zero.

"Now it's my turn. I draw." The instructor drew one card. "I start off by activating fissure to destroy you Big Shield Gardna. Next I will normal summon baby dragon in attack mode. Next I use premature burial to summon my Mataza the Zapper from my graveyard by paying 800 life points."

Jake: 4000

Instructor: 1800

As Mataza the Zapper was revived from the grave the instructor pointed his finger at Jake. "Now my monsters attack. And don't forget that my Mataza can attack twice." The two monsters launched their attacks straight at Jake.

Jake: 200

Instructor: 1800

"Okay I've gotta finish this now." Jake drew one card and immediately smiled. "I start by activating the spell double summon allowing me to summon two monsters this turn. And just as I'm activating it I use emergency provisions to give me a 1000 point boost.

Jake: 1200

Instructor: 1800

"Next I activate pot of greed to draw two cards from my deck. Next I summon my Mini ninja and my Blade Duo." On the field appeared a short ninja in black clothing covering his entire body and face except his eyes. The other monster was two children each wearing a samurai uniform. One of them in pink and the other in green with the green one on the pink ones shoulders. Mini Ninja [1000ATK/800DEF]. Blade Duo [1400ATK/1200DEF]. "Now my Mini Ninja will attack your Mataza and thanks to his effect he gains attack equal to his defence."

Jake: 1200

Instructor: 1300

"Now Blade Duo destroy his baby dragon. And because of his effect you take 500 damage when he destroys a monster.

Jake: 1200

Instructor: 600

"Now for the final move I activate the spell Duo Bomber. By sacrificing my Blade Duo I can deal damage to your life points equal to half of their attack. Meaning I win and you lose."

Jake: 1200

Instructor: 0

The instructor nodded his head impressed. "Nice work kid. You did well. You have passed the exam.". Then a loud speaker began to boom throughout the entire building. "Congratulations to all of you that have passed the entrance exam. You must pack your bags and arrive at the dock at 8:00 am the day after tommorow to get to duel academy island. Thank you for listening."

Later on at home Jake was telling his mother and brother about how he got into duel academy. "Well that's nice dear. I'm proud of you." Said his mother as she began to wash the dishes from their dinner. Then Jim began to speak up. "Nice work bro. I guess your not totally lame after all."

Jake ruffled through Jims hair as he spoke. "Thanks and I guess your not a complete loser kiddo." Jim began to roll his eyes. "I'm not a kid." Jake and his mother laughed. "Whatever you say kiddo." Laughed Jake.

The next night Jake was lying down in bed and was thinking about the next day. "Tomorrow I head out to duel academy island to fulfil my dream of becoming the greatest duelist ever. My adventure starts tomorrow. I wonder what kind of people I'll meet." Jake turned over and fell into a deep sleep.

Well that's the first chapter like I said before tell me what you think.

Chapter Two: Duel Academy Island


End file.
